


Late night musings and no coffee in the office...

by DaemonicAngel



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonicAngel/pseuds/DaemonicAngel
Summary: Late night office quicky write and read...





	Late night musings and no coffee in the office...

Another late night, the building is quiet with only a few souls left within. I shut off my overhead light, the artificial spectrum hurting my tired eyes to be even sillier hunched over the electric glow of laptop. Tucking my stocking clad toes under skirted rump while reviewing the materials.  
I start.  
What was that? A shift of shadow with no reason to be so. My lights are off, the curtains drawn, no one here but myself and the spiders not yet caught. I squint into the inked space and there it is again. Gaping glossed maw, not in a yawn this time but to savour the aroma of my nocturnal visitor.  
I scent.  
Stretching out my stiffened legs, putting myself on display with a sensual uplifting of arms, the motion making plump breasts swell even more within the laced confines of my bra. I fluff out the remains of my former braid, letting the curls tumble upon my black silken shoulders.  
I shiver.  
Heat envelopes my foot, almost shocking in the intensity, closing my eyes as the darkness creeps forth deliciously slow, full of salacious intentions with a smoothing of palm along calf, teasing along flexed outer thigh then trespassing to inner thigh to cup my moistening heat.  
I shudder.  
I arch into the sensation, gentle blanketing upon my form as my legs spread with only a moments hesitation. The heat travels upwards upon curvature of trembling belly, towards the center of torso, to parted lips. As the shadows cover me, covet me, comfort me, corrupt me.  
I succumb.  
Sore back, slept in such an awkward position. Such a vivid dream, even my leather couch is dampened through the material of my scrunched up skirting. I yank my garments into order, then blink in surprise at the obvious 5 digit shaped purpling bruises upon flair of hip.  
I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> First posting so forgive the errors in tagging....Will update as I learn.


End file.
